playstaton_homefandomcom-20200213-history
Playstation Home Big Brother
Playstation Home Big Brother is a Home event created by Agamer2006 and Ads659. It is based on the Channel 4 programme "Big Brother" and the event includes everything which is common with the real life show. This includes Nominations, Evictions and Tasks. The event has become big in the playstation Community and is the longest event to take place in Home usually lasting 1-2 months. There have been many changes throughout Playstation Home Big Brother including New Big Brothers, the introduction of two Little Brothers and the recorded of the event which is viewable online. History The event first started out in the PC Game, The Sims. A house was built and sims were placed inside the house. Agamer2006 then decided, what if he used Home to create the Big Brother Experince. As Agamer2006 was new to the Playstation Forums, he needed someone with experience to help get this event known more by the forum community. PSHBB 1 PSHBB 1 (Playstation Home Big Brother) was the first Playstation Home Big Brother created by Agamer2006. It had a shaky start with lack of interest, however over time more people took interest with over 20 people applying to take part in it as Housemates. The launch night took place in July in the Everybody Golf Space, however due to server problems the launch was moved to the Home Square. 12 Housemates entered the house. Below are the list of Housemates The first Task was a Poker task were housemates took part in a poker game and the winner would win immunity. Many other tasks took place, including a jail task and a redbull task. Throughout the event problems had occurred. Many housemates lost interest and Big Brother had left the event. Agamer2006 started to struggle without another Big Brother. Agamer2006 was approached by Mattiebo123 who offered to open up a club and become the new Big Brother. After Mattiebo123 became the Big Brother, interest from housemates returned. The final week is known to be the best week in PSHBB 1, with the remaining 5 housemates receiving daily tasks. The winner of PSHBB 1 with Leonkenworthyuk coming 2nd place. After PSHBB 1 Leonkenworthyuk took over Agamer2006 place, with Agamer2006 taking a behind the scene role and later returning as Little Brother PSHBB 2 Waiting for imput from PSHBB 2 Big Brother The Diary Room Just like in the real show, a diary room was created for housemates to talk to big brother and take part in secret tasks. The diary room has went through two designs. The first Diary room was a simple room with a chair. The new design and current design is a wall created in the harbour studio leading you into a big room making the Big Brother unseeable. The Diary Room in PSHBB 1 also had a task room which housemates can take part in tasks in the diary room, however it was only used one and since been removed from PSHBB 2. The diary room was used alot in PSHBB 1, with alot of the tasks taking place in the room. These were secret tasks which were preformed inside the house. In PSHBB 2 the diary room was rarely used and no tasks were preformed inside. The House Both Houses in PSHBB 1 and PSHBB 2 have followed the same design. They both have contained a sitting area, a stage for Big Brother and an area for cameras. The billboard included in the club is were Big Brother news and task information was displayed. For task the house layout usually changes. For example in the jail task, the house was changed to contain 5 cells for each housemate. The house is were housemates are kept all the time and while doing PSHBB they arnt allowed to leave the house and go outside to other spaces. The Eviction Room The eviction room was only used in PSHBB 1 and it were all housemates gather to find out the eviction results. It was dropped in PSHBB 2 and instead, eviction results were announced inside the house The Big Brother Security Room A special room were housemates who misbehave are brought were they are given a warning. Its also a place were housemates are brought to chill out after a fight. Its the only room in the house which cannot be visited by housemates any time they want. Criticism The event has received alot of Criticism from forum members for being choosing to base itself on an unpopular show. Forums users also express that the event not following the show correctly and for lasting too long. Big Brother itself has been Criticised for sometimes being too cruel and showing favouritism. PSHBB Youtube Channel This is the place to watch the lastest going ons inside the Playstation Home House and watch the latest Little Brother Show. Little Brother The Little Brother show was the main show on the PSHBB Channel offering the lastest news, comedy sketches and Inside info. After PSHBB the show is getting a revamp and changing its name to the Home Show which will arrive in Home in 2010 PSHBB Show The PSHBB Show, shows the latest events in the House. People can catch up on what happened the night before. Half way through PSHBB 2 this was cancalled due to problems. Category:PlayStation Home Big Brother 4